


Letters to Moomintroll

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [8]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Mumintroll | Moomintroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Mymble and Joxter found a mysterious chest from Snufkin, where it hid the most precious things inside!





	Letters to Moomintroll

“Mymble! Mymble!” Joxter ran to her, carrying a tiny wood chest with his hands.

“What is it, honey?”

“Snufkin left this at The Moomins' house! And I want you to look it up.”

Joxter opened the chest, revealing...

“Letters!” Mymble said taking one. “I don't we should sneak on these, who knows what and it might be something personal from Snufkin. We shouldn't open it.”

•••

“NAH!” Both shouted moving their hands.

Mymble opened the first letter.

“Hmm, seems like they're drafts of what Snufkin might get to write to Moomin, *_ejem_* I'll read one.”

> _My dearest, Moomintroll. It is impossible for me to keep you out of my mind, knowing that you're hibernating aches me, because they're instincts that you wish to not have, but you have to deal with. Everywhere I'm walking in, I'll remember you more and more. Specially because of the snow in my surroundings, just as white as your soft fur. It won't be easy to get food without me getting a cold, as always. Maybe... maybe...maybe one day I'll get to hibernate with you, just to not be apart from you. Look what you do to me Moomin! _  
_—With love, Snufkin._

Mymble after reading that first letter, both parents looked at each other's eyes being weirded out.

“Must be that letter, read another one.” Said The Joxter.

“Why don't you read the other one?”

“Because I don't like reading... well, most things I dislike to read them.”

Mymble sighed and read the next one.

> _Moomin, I am feeling alone. It's not that it is a bad thing, actually, I'm adapted to that, but sometimes... sometimes I feel the need to talk to someone, and that's why I write you these letters, I miss you, Moomintroll. Do you know why Snorkmaiden loves you so much? It's because you're so easy to love, you're adorable. You're one of those people who I can be myself with, because you rarely judge... I miss that, Moomin. But Spring will be here soon!_  
_—Cheerio!, Snufkin._

“Uhh... is it just me or...?”

“No, you're definitely not the only one.” Joxter answered. “You think that...?”

“Believe that something is happening? Definitely. These letters, they're so alike to mine when I was in love with yo-”

Screams were heard from far away.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHEST!?”

Mymble lift The Joxter to her shoulders swiftly, while handling the chest on her hands, letters flew everywhere, all of this to escape from Snufkin.


End file.
